Remember, Remember, The Fifth of November
by Mad Vampire Poet
Summary: Sequel to Fallen Angel. Takes place directly after, literally like a day after Fallen Angel. Everyone goes to England for Bonfire Night, but they get a little surprise...   Rated to be safe, probably could still be a T. Changed it because of violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer. This chapter also mentions the Grudge. I don't own that either. I own Maya.

Author Note: The sequel to Fallen Angel is finally here! Yay! Just don't expect me to update too often. I'm trying to write this at the same time as Samara's Escape. At least I only have nine more days of school, so I'll probably be able to update more in the holday.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Remember, Remember, The Fifth of November<strong>_

_**Sequel to Fallen Angel**_

_Chapter One_

Maya listened closely to the conversation going on inside the building. She stayed crouched on the ground, hidden from view. It was cold, even for November, and Maya shivered, despite the coat she wore. The sky was clear, devoid of clouds, but also of all light and warmth. The perfect night for Maya's plan to begin. She smiled, as she began to walk away.

…

Drusilla stared out of the window. She heard nothing but the wind, and the sound of Spike's useless breathing. But suddenly, she heard someone start singing.

"Remember, remember, the fith of November, gunpowder treason and plot. I see no reason, why gunpowder treason should ever be forgot." It didn't sound happy at all. Of course it wasn't, but that was how most children sang it. But right now, it sounded almost… sinister.

"Does anyone want some popcorn?" Drusilla turned to see Andrew standing in the doorway, holding a packet of the aforementioned food. She turned back to the window, staring at the stars. They sensed something was wrong, as did Drusilla. It was something in the air, a tingling. Something was going to happen, something _bad. _But what? What could it be? Dru could not answer that question, only think about it.

"I'll have some." Spike said. "Why don't you come and sit over here? We're watching The Grudge." Andrew hesitated, playing with a loose piece of string on his jumper.

"Isn't that more of a Halloween thing?" He asked. "I mean, it's a horror movie."

"What, you being a coward? It's not scary at all. It just makes you jump." Andrew gave in, and sat next to Spike. They shared the popcorn out between them, and made crunching noises as they ate. Maybe Andrew was trying to drown out Kayako's croaking. Drusilla barely even noticed though. She just stared out of the window.

…

Angel stepped out of the door, carrying a plate he'd broken while washing up, about to throw it in the bin. But the plate dropped from his hands and he stopped, dead.

"It's you." He whispered, almost disbelieving his words.

"What, you thought I was gone?" It was a high-pitched, whispery voice. That of a child. The small girl stepped out of the shadows. She somehow looked too innocent, as though she were faking it. Her auburn hair was braided into two plaits either side of her head, and looked only shoulder length, but was probably longer. She wore a blue coat, white socks, and black shoes. Her eyes were black and wide, and despite the overall innocent look she was trying to have, she couldn't hide the menace in them.

"You remember me I guess." The girl said.

"Why did you do that? It _was _you, wasn't it?" Angel asked, quickly gathering up the pieces of the broken plate.

The girl shrugged. "I was bored. I had nothing better to do. But you haven't even tried to get rid of me!"

"Who are you?" Angel asked, frowning.

"My name is Maya, and that's all you need to know." Maya said, then skipped off, singing. "Remember, remember, the fifth of November…" Angel didn't hear the last part of the song, not really. He heard her voice, anyway, but not the words. The words were lost to him. He just stood there, staring after Maya. What could she possibly want this time?


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

How surprised anyone reading this must be to find that I am not dead! Nor have I forgotten… Well, I kinda did. Thing is, I started writing this last year (actually twelve months ago, hence the whole bonfire night thing…) then forgot what was going to happen. Then I came up with another idea and started writing it again. Then I forgot what was going to happen. Then I started writing it, with yet another idea. _And then…_ I FORGOT WHAT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN! Then I came up with another idea and wrote this chapter. Hopefully this time I'll remember.

**Disclaimer: Yes, of course I'm Joss Whedon. Now comes the question of why this is on here instead of as a comic or another series… Oh, yeah. I'm not Joss Whedon, I don't own, I only own Maya (the little girl terrorizing them).**

* * *

><p>Drusilla was staring out of the window, looking at the stars. She wanted to know what was going to happen, but they would tell her not a thing. But she could hear her. The girl. Her laughter, like tinkling bells, high up a castle. But there was malice, oh yes there was malice.<p>

Dru heard a scream, from the next room. Dawn's room. She rushed in, along with Buffy and Spike. Dawn was in her pyjamas, brandishing a lamp, trying to get away from something or other. Then the thing showed itself. It was hideous. A demon, clearly. What kind of demon, nobody bothered to guess. Buffy and Spike ran over to it, battling it, trying to get it away from Dawn. They only succeeded in making it mad. Dru shook her head, leaping in to help. She scratched it's face with her vampircally sharp nails. Again, just making it mad. But also leaving it open for Spike. Dru rushed out of the room for a minute, going downstairs to the kitchen. She came back up with a rather devilish looking dagger. She walked right up behind the demon, which was currently fighting Spike, and sliced through it's leathery neck. It shriveled like old food once it was decapitated.

"Now why didn't I think of that?" He complained. Dru smiled, leaning in towards him, as if about to give him a kiss, then darting back teasingly. He smiled. He'd missed her. It seemed that he only realised it now, but he'd missed her so much. The demon gone, they could now leave. But Dawn didn't want to stay in the room now and try to sleep. It just wouldn't be possible.

"It's okay. She can come to my room," Drusilla said.

"Er… I don't think so…" Buffy said. She was still uncomfortable with Drusilla being around. There were three vampires with them. Seriously, she was supposed to be killing them, not giving them a place to sleep. "Dawn, you should come to my room. I don't really trust Drusilla," Dawn smiled. She and Buffy left the room, leaving Spike and Drusilla alone. Dru grabbed onto Spike's hand and walked forwards, dragging him along before he realised she was getting out of the room and began following her. But then she stopped, and he nearly fell over.

"What's going on?" He asked, despising being made to look like an idiot, even if that did happen nearly ten times a day.

"Shh. I can hear her. She's here. She's right… behind us…" Those words sent a shiver down Spike's spine. He turned around swiftly, struggling out of Dru's tight grip on his arm.

And she was there. Right there, just standing behind them. She smiled, exposing her brilliant white teeth. There was something about that smile. Something that was just… not right.

"What's going to happen now, I wonder?" She asked, sarcastically. She already knew the answer of course; it was them who didn't. At least, Spike didn't. Dru could read the girls mind like an open book. If only the book wasn't in another language. Spike growled, and her smiled grew wider, almost wild. She reached out, grabbed his arm. He screamed. Then she was gone, only the echoing sound of her laughter left behind.

"What did she do?" Drusilla asked. She didn't bother asking if he was hurt; that was more than a little obvious with his screaming.

He turned to face her, his face still contorted with pain, and pushed back the sleeve of his coat. There was a burn, right where her hand had been. The skin was peeling away, falling off to reveal the muscle beneath it. Dru gasped. How had she done that?

…

Angel was sitting in his room, fortunately for him unaware of anything else that was going on in the house. And then his peace was disturbed.

"What is it, Spike?"

"How the bloody hell do you know it's me?"

"It always is," Angel said. He put his book aside and stood up. "What do you want?"

Spike glared up at him. Oh, how he wished he was taller. "This little girl that's following us around. Thought you might know who she is?"

"I do. She's the one who sent me back to the nineteenth century." Angel said.

"Oh. Well, I already hate her. Look, she did this," Spike said. He pushed back his sleeve, showing Angel the burn. "Don't ask how. I haven't the foggiest."

"Maybe she'll stop following you around when you get to England. When are you going again?"

"Tomorrow. Third of November. We're staying for a week. I just want to know what she could possibly want." Spike said. He sank down onto the bed. Angel sat next to him.

"Trust me. I know as much as you."

* * *

><p>DUN DUN DUN! Yeah, not really that interesting. But I updated! And yes, the plot is taking longer to get through in this story. It's going to be about twelve chapters long, as opposed to six. Still not as long as Samara's Escape, which is so far 20 chapters, and will be finished at somewhere around chapter 23. So yeah, I am going to continue this story. I'll just take forever.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

Giles opened the door, knowing who it was. He'd gotten a phone call from the group earlier, saying they were coming to England. Buffy, Dawn and Andrew were already there. It was Spike and Dru who stood outside now, a rather shaken expression on Spike's face.

"Come in," Giles said. Spike walked in, Drusilla closing the door behind him.

"What happened?" Buffy asked Spike as he sat down on the sofa in the living room.

"What do you mean?" Spike asked her.

"You look… scared," She said.

"Nightmare," was all Spike would say on the matter. He didn't even mention what the nightmare had been about. Just one word was all the response Buffy could get from him. "Got any blood?" He asked Giles.

"In the refrigerator. I'm not going to get it for you, I'm not your slave," Giles said.

"I'll get it," Andrew said, rushing into the kitchen to warm up a mug of blood for Spike.

"Get some for Dru, too!" Spike called after him. He lay down on the sofa, closing his eyes. "Have you seen that girl recently?" He asked Buffy.

"Girl...?"

"You haven't seen her then," Spike said. Buffy shook her head. "I have. She's stalking me. Think she's chosen me to be her next victim. Did this to me," He pushed back the sleeve of his coat to show her the burn. It had begun to heal, but it still looked rather bad. And it was still clearly in the shape of a hand.

"That's just like that movie!" Andrew said, walking into the room carrying two mugs of blood. "That remake of a Japanese horror film, not the Grudge, the other one…"

"The Ring? Suppose it is a bit. Hand shaped burn and all. 'Cept I was wide awake when I got this, and I didn't watch a damn cursed videotape," Spike said.

"Who is this girl?" Buffy asked.

"Well I don't bloody know, do I?" Spike said, his voice getting louder as he became frustrated.

"She's the little witch who made me half human…" Dru said. "And sent Angel back,"

"She… she made you half human?" Giles asked, cleaning his glasses. Buffy groaned.

"What is it now, Giles?" She asked.

"Well, if this girl was able to do that… then she must be a very powerful witch. And she clearly wants to start some trouble." Giles explained.

"What kind of trouble?"

"How would I know?" Giles asked her, putting his glasses back on. "Did you catch her name?" He asked. Spike shook his head.

"Miss Edith told me she's called Maya," Drusilla said. They all watched as Giles reached for some books and began researching. It soon became clear that he would take a while.

…

It was midday, and Angel was still awake. He didn't know what it was that prevented him from sleeping, but it must have been something. He had the feeling there was someone watching him, but every time he looked… no one was there. Did it have something to do with the girl? She always seemed to be around. He had a bad feeling that she was planning something. Something bad. Apocalypse bad? He wasn't sure…

…

Andrew shivered, the shaking of the bag he was carrying showing him just how cold he was.

"Curses," He muttered. "If I only had known England was so cold..." He put the rubbish in the bin at the end of the garden and rushed back inside. The door was locked.

"Guys! Open up!" He shouted. He banged with his fists on the door, trying to get them to hear. "Guys? Come on, this isn't funny! It isn't funny at all…" He sank to the floor, grumpy. Was anyone even inside? He sat there in the cold outside the porch, growing increasingly worried. They had to realise he was out there some time, right? They couldn't just leave him out there… They couldn't.

"Andrew Wells. That's your name, isn't it?" Andrew turned abruptly at the voice. His eyes widened in fear.

"You're that girl… The one Spike and Drusilla talked about… Maya…" He said. He voice was shaking, whether from fear or from the cold, no one knew. Maya smiled.

"That's me," She said. She held out her hand. Andrew stared blankly at it. "You're supposed to shake it," He clarified. Andrew didn't move. "Ok, don't, see if I care."

"What do you want with me?" Andrew asked. Maya laughed, a sadistic sound that hardly suited her childish figure. She probably wasn't really as young as she looked, but it was disturbing nonetheless.

"With you? Nothing. Nothing. At. All." She said. "But there is something I want, and it is here,"

"What is it?" Andrew asked, trying to sound braver than he felt.

"The Slayer," Maya said. "Who else? Everyone wants to kill her. I'm just going to have a bit more luck with it. And mess around with her head, to,"

"But it's not just Buffy you're trying to hurt, it's Spike and Dru and Angel…"

"Those three could be useful. Besides, like I said, I'm trying to mess with head a bit too," Something about that girl scared Andrew. Not that it was hard to scare him…

"Get away from me!" He said. "Or Spike's going to-"

"They can't hear you!" Maya said. "I made it that way. Unless for some reason someone comes outside, no one inside that house can see or hear you." Andrew really was scared now. He didn't have any weapons… But why would he need them? She was just a little girl, really. Wasn't she? "Come here," She said. To Andrew's horror, he started walking towards her. What was happening? He wasn't doing this… Was she? Against his will, he felt himself being pulled towards her. She held out her hand and he took it. He didn't know what was happening right now, but he knew it wasn't good. He felt dizzy, and he couldn't see anything. Everything was black, all around, whatever way he looked. And then he felt himself flying through the air, and not in a pleasant, bird flying kind of way. In an 'a giant thing threw me' kind of way. He felt the impact of the ground two minutes later. It hurt more than anything he could have imagined. He tasted blood in his mouth. Lots of it. Some of his teeth seemed to be missing, and a couple of his bones_ had_ to be broken. He could hear Maya laughing at him. He wanted to yell at her, but he didn't have the strength. He looked around. This wasn't Giles' house. This wasn't even England, as far as he knew. It looked like some kind of desert… Who knew sand could hurt that much?


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_

"Where the bloody hell is Andrew?" Spike asked, walking into the room. It was the morning of the fifth of November. Spike couldn't sleep, so he had left his and Drusilla's room to prevent keeping her awake. And then he had found out someone was missing, which did little to improve his mood.

"Andrew's gone?" Buffy asked, a little alarmed. "He didn't say anything… I haven't seen him since last night, when he went to put the garbage outside…"

"You don't think it's that girl?" Giles asked, cleaning his glasses.

"Could be anything. But I'd place my bet on the little witch," Spike said. He reached into his pocket, pulling out his lighter and cigarettes and lit one of them, putting it to his lips. Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Where is she?" She asked. "Is she here?"

"Somehow, I think she can be anywhere she wants to be. No, Buffy, I have no bloody clue where she is,"

"Perhaps Willow could help us to locate her…" Giles said.

"Good idea," Buffy agreed.

…

Willow had her supplies for the locater spell, and was just getting ready to cast it. The group – which now included Dawn – waited for it to reveal Maya's current location. It didn't. It caught on fire. Green fire. Willow cast a spell to get rid of it, but the locator spell had clearly not worked.

"Uh, Willow? What just happened?" Buffy asked her friend.

"I don't know… Something must have intercepted the spell somehow…" Willow said.

"It's gotta be her," Spike said. "She doesn't want us to find her yet, because the game's not over,"

"Game?"

"Oh, come on Buffy. She's a little kid, or she is in outward appearances at any rate. What child doesn't like to play games? This is just a children's game, only a cruel and twisted version… Like Drusilla…"

"You're comparing the girl who's trying to kill you to your girlfriend?" Buffy questioned. Spike said no more.

"Try using the spell to find Andrew," Dawn said. Willow tried it. Once again, work it did not.

"Damn," Willow said, glowering. "It didn't work,"

"Well, she clearly took Andrew to get to us. If she's planning anything she'll probably show up tonight," Dawn said.

"I concur," Spike said. "Guy Fawkes' Night. Perfect night to commit murder,"

"Why, exactly?" Buffy asked.

"It was created when there was an attempt to blow up the houses of parliament in 1605," Spike said. "Maybe a little more fitting for a terrorist attack…"

"You celebrate that?" Buffy asked, alarmed.

"We celebrate the fact that it didn't happen," Giles explained. They were quiet for a minute. Then Buffy spoke again.

"Dawn… you don't mean to say that you're planning on going out tonight, do you?"

Dawn nodded. "What's the worst that could happen? I'll have Spike and Drusilla with me!"

"Somehow, the fact that you'll be with two other vampires doesn't comfort me…"

"Buffy, if you're thinking about the little kid… I'm pretty sure she can enter a house whenever she like's. She was at yours. So going out won't be anymore dangerous than staying in," Spike pointed out. "Seriously, if you had your way, Dawn would be protected by the entire bloody army! In fact, the army of every country in the world!"

Buffy didn't know what to say to that.

…

Andrew whimpered. Where was that girl? Where was anyone? He was all alone… Helpless. He wanted Spike here. Spike would save him; he was big and strong… Or Xander… Why wasn't he dead yet? He felt like he should have bled to death hours ago… And where was he? He pressed down on the sandy ground before him, trying to get up. All he succeeded in doing was coughing up blood and knocking the wind out of himself. He barely had the strength to move. It felt like an eternity had gone by while he was here, but the sun remained at the same high point in the sky. The sun… He had never known something as beautiful as the sun could be as painful as it was being now… He knew not all of these wounds were caused by falling. Sand couldn't have done that, no matter how hard you landed… At least, not as far as he knew. But this wasn't an ordinary desert, was it? In an ordinary desert, there would be some life other than Andrew himself, but here there was none.

"Andrew!" That was her voice. He didn't know how he felt then. He was scared; what was she going to do him? But he was also relieved. Now there was someone other than himself. "How have you been?" She asked. It disgusted Andrew how childlike her voice sounded. He gathered the strength to turn his head to the side to look at her. She was holding a meat cleaver stained with human blood and was grinning innocently at Andrew. He realised something that terrified him then, and every shred of releif at hearing her voice was lost. She'd been cutting away at his flesh that whole time with the thing… No wonder he was in agony. He groaned, but it wasn't supposed to be a groan. It was supposed to be a scream. Why couldn't he speak properly? Was he that badly injured? Maya dangled the blade above Andrew's head and he whimpered again. Whatever she was about to do, he knew it was going to hurt… And it did. She stabbed him, right in his eye. The thought that he'd look just like Xander never crossed his mind. All that was on his mind was the enormous amount of pain coursing through him. He couldn't even scream. It felt the Gentlemen were back, but much, much more painful. Why wasn't he used to pain by now?

* * *

><p>Poor Andrew... Why do I always put characters through hell? They deserve better, but I'm just evil like that, I guess... This chapter was going to be longer, but it's school tomorrow, so it has to be finished as quick as possible!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five_

* * *

><p>That night, many were gathered around the field to witness the night's spectacle. Yet few knew of the danger that might await them this night. And of course, those few were all gathered together. Dawn, Drusilla and Spike were standing in the cold, waiting. Not that Spike and Drusilla cared about the cold… But Dawn definitely did. She shivered. Something was going to happen, she was convinced. But what would happen? It would have something to do with the girl… That was almost a forgone conclusion. That girl had been following them so much lately, messing with Willow's spell… Dawn knew she wouldn't be any safer at her home than she was here, but she would <em>feel <em>safer back there, rather than standing out here among a crowd of people, waiting desperately in the cold and dark for something to just… happen.

"When are they going to start?" She whined. But maybe she'd said something right, because suddenly, she saw one of the fireworks soar up into the air – or heard it would perhaps be more accurate – and then explode, into a multitude of different colours. She was spellbound, just watching that happen again and again. Some where bigger, or more colourful, but they were all pretty. And this really all happened because of someone trying to kill the king. How strange.

…

Andrew opened his eyes. He wasn't in the desert any longer. He was in a dark room. He still hurt all over, but the pain was lessened. It was too dark for him to see anything, but somehow he knew that Maya had left him alone for the first time in what seemed like forever. He didn't know how long she'd been gone, or where he was… But he was glad to be alone. Was Spike going to come? He hoped so… Spike would save him, he knew he would… Or Xander… Or maybe Buffy or Drusilla… Hopefully Spike…

…

Dawn's – and almost everyone else's – eyes were too intensely fixed upon the colours in the sky to notice what was starting to happen. But Spike and Drusilla, with their enhanced vampire senses, could tell right away. Especially Drusilla, being psychic and all.

"Dawn, we've got to get out of here," Spike said.

"Huh? Why?" Dawn asked, confused.

"Maya's here… I can see her!" Spike said, his voice rising in volume. He had no fear of anyone hearing what he was saying. There was too much noise for any more than a few people to hear what he said, and if they did hear, they wouldn't even know what he meant. For all they knew, he could mean a psychotic ex-girlfriend or something. Or a psycho sister, or whatever.

Dawn's face visibly paled when he said that, however. "Where is she?" She asked, her voice shaking.

"Over there… She's too far away-" But apparently she wasn't too far away, because right at that moment, she seemed to just appear right in front of them. Floating, not standing, reminding Spike vaguely of a dementor… He'd been watching way too much Harry Potter.

"What the bloody hell do you want?" Spike growled.

"I want to kill you!" Maya said, grinning sadistically.

"Mind being a bit more specific?" Spike asked.

"Yes, I do mind," Maya replied.

"Okay… You realize that was a rhetorical question right?" Spike said. Maya smiled at him. She reached out to touch him and Spike instinctively backed away.

"No. Not about to let you try that again, Samara copier…" Was she a dementor, Samara Morgan, or what? Why could Spike not get all these movies out of his head? Nevermind. He had to focus on the girl. What did the girl want?

Drusilla whimpered.

Spike turned to her, his expression softening immediatley. "Drusilla? What's wrong, love?"

"It's her… I can't see her… Like the Slayer, but she's bad… That's what she is… She's a bad girl and needs to be punished!" Dru lunged towards Maya, pushing her against the railing and scratching her across the face. Maya made a slight cry of pain and turned away. When she looked back, there were five deep cuts on her face, blood gushing from the wounds. She was not in a very good mood, that was very evident. The smile had been wiped clean of her face. She was glaring – very much like Samara – right at Drusilla, the blood only making her look more vicious. She hung her head down low, muttering something. An incantation of some sort.

"Dru, get away from her!" Spike said. A few innocent onlookers were staring at them, and Spike was sure they would not be spared by Maya. Drusilla didn't move. A glowing red light began to appear around Maya. "DRUSILLA!" Spike yelled, panicking. Dru turned around. She shook her head.

"Can't go yet…" She said, looking back at Maya. Spike didn't understand what she meant. He walked up to her, trying to take her back. A minute later, they were enveloped in the red glow, whatever it was.

"SPIKE!" Dawn yelled. But her voice already sounded distant and far away. They were flying through the air. Spike felt sick. He tried to hold onto Drusilla as much as he could, keep them together… Where was Maya? He couldn't see her. He couldn't see anything… He could only feel, and all he could feel was the biting wind and Drusilla's hand… Eventually, he didn't even feel.

…

Sometime later, Spike woke up in a dark room.

"Dru?" She was right next to him, looking a little worried, but otherwise unscathed. He sighed with releif.

"Spike!" Spike turned. It was Andrew! But what had happened to him? He didn't think he wanted to know. He was covered in blood, missing a lot of skin and an eye, plus a couple of teeth. Poor guy. Spike personally thought Andrew was annoying, but no one deserved that.

"Bloody hell, Andrew… What happened to you? Nevermind. We've got to get back to Willow… She might be able to heal you…" Spike said. But then he realised the fault in his words. How were they going to get back? They couldn't really fight Maya, could they? Unless she really was like Samara, Spike should be able to get her in her sleep, but when would that be? Day? Night? But how could they get back?

Andrew crawled over to Spike, who cringed as he saw that every movement was terrible pain for the injured man. Andrew flung his arms around Spike.

"I knew you'd come to save me! I knew it!"

"Er… yeah. Well, actaully, we're not exactly here by choice…"

"She got you too! No!"

"'Fraid so," Spike said. He was scared, not that he'd ever say that in front of Andrew. Or Drusilla, come to think of it.

…

Dawn ran as fast as her legs could carry her. When she reached Giles' house, she banged on the door until her knuckles were raw.

"Dawn! What is it?" Buffy asked her younger sister, opening the door. Dawn's panicked face should have told her something.

"It's Spike and Drusilla! They're gone!"

Buffy's face went pale. "Come inside. And explain exactly what happened,"

Dawn did as she was told. She and Buffy walked into the living room, where Giles and Willow were watching T.V. Buffy turned it off as Dawn sat down. Willow and Giles looked up, clearly annoyed, at least until they saw Buffy's fierce expression.

"What happened?" Giles asked.

"Dawn? Tell them," Buffy said.

"Well, uh… We were, um, watching the fireworks… And then there was Maya… And there was this red glow, and Drusilla was standing in it. Spike tried to get her away, and a second later, all three of them just… dissapeared into think air. Then I ran here," Dawn explained.

"That doesn't make much sense," Giles commented.

"Okay… I'll try to find out where they dissapeared to… I think I might be unable again… But they had to go somewhere!" Willow said. "I mean, they can't dissapear to nowhere, because that's not possible…" She trailed off. "I'll try as hard as I can," She said.

"Good,"

"I'll see if I can maybe find anything on this Maya,"

"I'll go to bed," Dawn said. She got a few strange looks. "What? I'm tired!"

…

Spike turned as he heard a door open. In walked Maya, a smirk plastered on her child's face. Her hair was in ringlets, not braids, which, coupled with the lolita dress she was wearing, made her look very much like a porcelain doll. She walked over to Andrew, who, with a terrified expression on his face, tried his best to crawl away from her. But she was faster than he was in his injured state. She chained him to the wall, and Andrew closed his eyes, preparing for the pain he was sure would come… But it never came. Maya closed her small hands around his wrists, and began a chant. By magic – how else? – Andrew's skin started to grow back. The pain was gone entirely. He felt completely better, but for the eye and the teeth… And even they were growing back now. Maya let go of him, unchained him and walked to the other side of the room, standing on a stool.

"You three," She said, adressing them all. "I'm going to play a game with you,"

* * *

><p>Okay, I hope you guessed that the game is dangerous... See, I stopped torturing Andrew! And healed him! I can be nice!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**_Remember, Remember, The Fifth of November_**

**_Chapter Six_**

"A game?" Andrew asked, disbelieving and hopeful. "Like snakes and ladders?"

Maya shook her head, that terrible grin once again turning her face into something from a childs nightmare. "A far deadlier game than snakes and ladders. The rules are simple. The game will take place across several different era's and dimensions. There will be ten levels of the game you must get through. For each level there will be an object for you all to find. If you find it, you pass to the next level. The final level has different rules. I'll tell you them when you get there. Any questions?"

Andrew's hand shot up.

"Yes?"

"Um… Will we all, like… live?" He asked.

Maya smiled at him again, showing her teeth. "Highly unlikely. But you may. You never know, do you?" She turned to Spike and Drusilla. "And you two? Any questions?"

"Er, I've got one," Spike said, his tone angry and impatient. "Why the bloody hell are we playing a bloody game? What the-"

"If you say bloody one more time, I'll flay you!" Maya said, the smile wiped clean from her face. Spike had no doubt she would.

"I wasn't going to say bloody! I was going to say another damn swear word! There are other swear words!"

"Spike… stop shouting…" Drusilla said, pouting.

"Okay," Spike said. "Okay love, I'll stop shouting," He put an arm around Drusilla, holding her close. She rested her head on his shoulder and he rocked her slightly, like a small child. A second later, that bright light enveloped them once more, and they were gone.

…

"Oh my. No, that's not good," Giles muttered.

"What is it, Giles?" Buffy asked. Giles looked up at her, slightly startled.

"Buffy! I didn't know you were awake!"

"You woke me up," Buffy said. She sat down beside Giles and glanced at the book he was reading. It wasn't written in a language she knew, but the illustration, showing thousands of dead bodies, pliled on top of each other, oozing blood from myriad wounds, gave her a pretty good idea of the subject matter and it sure as hell wasn't pleasant. "So what's so not good then?"

"This… Maya. I have been researching her. I have found precious little information of her – indeed, this is the only book that mentions her at all – but what I did find was horrifying,"

"Care to elaborate?" Buffy asked.

"Well, she seems very much like Angelus. A troublemaker, who would destroy the entire Earth just to get back at one person who had stolen her pen…"

"Has she done that?" Buffy asked, horror struck. If she was capable of that, who knew what could happen…

"Buffy… If she destroyed the Earth, how would we still be here?" Giles asked.

"Oh,"

Giles took off his glasses and started cleaning them. "As far as I'm aware, she isn't able to destroy the Earth. She does seem to have a thing for Bonfire Night, though… Of course you could have guessed that…"

"Whatever Giles. Just tell me what she is, how I find her and how I kill her. I need to save Spike and Andrew! And Drusilla!"

"Yes of course… Well, I shall have to keep looking. I'll call you when I find something,"

Buffy sighed and left the room. This wasn't fair. Why couldn't they just have one year to relax? This was supposed to be a holiday…

…

Spike opened his eyes to a very familiar sight. London, 1880. He looked around. Drusilla and Andrew were gone… god knew where. He wondered if they were in London with him, or somewhere else, or another time and place entirely…

"Are you all right, sir?" A man on the street asked. He seemed concerned, but Spike could tell he thought he was wasting his time.

"Er, yeah… I'm fine," Spike said. He realised how odd he must look lying there, wearing 21st century clothing…

"Well, if you sure…"

"Quite sure, yes. Now, if you'd be so kind as to leave me…" Spike said, putting on his best posh accent. The man seemed suspicious, but he left, going on his way, wherever that may be. Spike got to his feet, feeling dizzy. He heard Big Ben chime. It was midnight: the witching hour. He hurried away from the busy street, into the darkened alleyways. He tried to remember where he had lived when he was human, but nothing came to him. Then he was stuck looking like he was from the future then. He sighed. Perhaps it was time to try and find Drusilla and Andrew now. They could work out what to do, how they could find whatever it was they had to find…Stuff like that. Spike swore out loud. How were they supposed to find this object? It could be anywhere in London!

"Spike? Is that you?" Spike turned around. Well. There was Andrew. Andrew's face lit up and he rushed towards Spike, arms outstretched. "It is you!" He cried, flinging his arms and Spike's neck. He didn't need to breathe, but Spike still felt like he was being suffocated.

"Andrew… could you please let go of me?" Andrew let go.

"Sorry…" He muttered. Spike sighed. He wondered briefly what it would feel like to slam his head into the wall… but it probably wasn't a very good idea. "So, where do you think Drusilla could be?" Andrew asked, as they started walking again.

"I don't know. Maybe we should check a park… or a cemetery… She likes the London Eye, I think,"

"I don't think the London Eye existed in Victorian times," Andrew pointed out.

"To Regent's Park, then," Spike said.

…

Two hours later, they found Drusilla in a cemetery, sprawled out on the roof of a mausoleum.

"Dru… can you get down from there?" Spike asked.

"In a minute. Shush for now. I'm trying to see…" Spike didn't ask what she was trying to see, or tell her to get down. He just sat down on the grass, patiently waiting. It wasn't like they were in a hurry. Besides, they hadn't the slightest clue where to start…

* * *

><p>Yes, I updated. I'm not really dead. I'm trying to write a book, actually. Plus I have French exams, so I haven't got much time. But I promise I will finish this fic, okay?<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, I took months to update again. I really need to stop doing that, don't I? Anyway, I changed the rating, but it shouldn't get too much worse than it was before. Thing is, I read T rated fanfics long before I was thirteen and I'm sure others do the same. So, yeah… Don't really want ten year olds reading this. On with the story!

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Seven<em>

Maya was sitting atop the roof of some building in an ally, swinging her legs below her and humming to herself. She knew how clueless Spike, Drusilla and Andrew were and it made her smile. They would get through this task, she was sure of it. But afterwards, would they be able to get though the rest?

…

Giles had fallen asleep a couple of hours ago, his head resting on one of the books which covered his table. He had been leafing through them all, turning page after page so much his fingers had hurt. He had found one other book that had mentioned Maya and that was it. Just one, no more. Two books, then, in total, that mentioned the evil little girl who loved to wreak havoc. Just before he had fallen asleep, Giles had actually considered checking the internet as a serious option. That was how bad it was getting.

…

Spike was wandering through the streets, not knowing where to go. He had promised Dru that he wouldn't leave the alleyways and the cover of darkness, as he would surely attract attention dressed as he was. But he was a vampire and could blend into any and all shadows. The first place he was going was his own house. From how things looked, he guessed that at this time, he would have just been turned into a vampire and the house wouldn't be empty – his mother and the servants would still be there – but he wouldn't be there. So he could easily just sneak in his bedroom window and steal some clothes.

It took quite a while to walk all the way to his house, but he got there without anyone seeing him, which was more important than how long it took. He climbed up the brick wall, as nimble as a lizard. She got inside the window almost soundlessly.

The place was exactly as he remembered it. Messy for a Victorian mans room. But much neater than anyone would have expected Spike's room to be. He rooted around in the wardrobe a bit and pulled out a trunk from the floor. He put in a pair of boots, shoes, and some clothes. Then he started looking around the room.

"Where could it be..?" He wondered to himself as he searched. Eventually, he did come upon what he had been searching for. A notebook with ragged, dog-eared pages. He opened it and quickly flicked through, smiling slightly. It was just as he remembered it. He threw it down. Right into the trunk. He took one last look around the room, as though saying goodbye to it and turned to leave. As a last thought, he grabbed a watch from his desk, as well as a pen and an inkwell. It may be messy, but those pens were so much better than biro's.

…

Drusilla was looking out of the window of an old, abandoned building, waiting for Spike. She glanced over her shoulder, at Andrew in the corner. He had been sleepy soundly for a very long time and Drusilla's only company was Miss Edith. If only she could go out… but she'd stick out like a sore thumb and that couldn't be good. They didn't want anyone to be suspicious if they could help it. They had to just find whatever it was Maya wanted them to find and then leave. If it only were that simple…

Drusilla heard a bolt being slid open from behind her and turned immediately, already knowing who it was. His footsteps were on the steps a second later and the trunk banging down them, _thump, thump, thump. _Then she saw him walking, dragging the trunk carelessly behind him.

"My Spike… You were gone so long. We were beginning to get worried," Drusilla said to him.

He threw the trunk aside and walked over to her, enfolding her in his embrace.

"Sorry, love. Was just getting some stuff," He said. He held onto her for a few moments more before walking back over to the trunk and unlocking it. He threw it open and the first thing he took out was the notebook. He didn't write as much as he used to, but he was always a poet at heart. No matter how much he was made fun of for it. He waited until Drusilla had turned back to the window and began speaking again to Miss Edith to open the cover.

_Property of William Pratt _was written opposite the first page. He flicked to the last page and saw the final poem had ever written as a human. The beginning of it, at least. He smiled slightly. He had to admit, it hadn't been very good. But, personally, maybe he was just vain, but he thought the final version had been much better. He remembered the day he had read that poem out in the pub in L.A before the final battle. Vaguely, at least. He had been pretty drunk. He replaced the book back inside the trunk. He needn't spend too much time reading through something he himself had written. He'd revisit it when they got home. _If _they got home, he corrected himself. They still hadn't the slightest clue where to start and this was only the first level. It was going to get more and more challenging as they went along…

The sound of shattering glass filled the room and threw Spike's mind into a state of wild confusion. What was going on? Why was this happening? Before he'd even fully processed any of those thoughts, he was on his feet, running to the window. To Drusilla. She was more or less fine, he decided. A few cuts, but nothing major. He breathed out a sigh of releif. But then his attention was turned back towards the window and wondering why in hells name it had broken. He looked down, and without warning a hand came up from the ground and started clawing at his face. He screamed wildly at it and tried to tear it off his face, but nothing he did was any good. He felt the cool blood streaming down his face, but he didn't care. He just wanted to get the damn thing away from him.

"Spike! You're bleeding!" Andrew screamed, backing away. If Spike had the ability of speech with him, he would have made some kind of sarcastic comment, but fortunately for Andrew he was unable to move his mouth very much.

A growl came from a few feet away and without even looking Spike knew it was Drusilla. She brought her arm up to the hand that was covering Spike's face and stabbed it with her fingernails. They were strong and sharp as claws, and not only was the flesh pierced, but a couple of bones were broken through. The hand slowly released it's grip, falling to the floor. The first thing Spike noticed then was that his nose was broken. The second was that Drusilla's hands were covered in blood. For some unfathomable reason, the fact that there was a severed hand on the floor took a few seconds for him to notice. It took a little longer for him to realise that it was two feet long from the heel of the hand to the tip of the middle finger.

"What the bloody hell! An animated hand! How does that even work?" Spike yelled. He was slightly surprised to find that he had hardly any blood in his mouth, but that barely registered.

"Magick," Andrew said, shrugging. "What do we do now?"

"Well… we leave. We get the hell out of here and try to look for this bloody thing the little bitch wants us to get, whatever the hell that is. And we'll try not to get attacked by animate hands," Spike said.

And that was exactly what they did.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter Eight_

Giles sipped more of his coffee from the steaming mug as his eyes strained against the bright light of the computer screen. He had given up on his books, but it seemed the internet did have its uses. He hadn't found as much as he'd have liked, but he'd found something more. She liked games. That much was obvious. According to some people, she had liked to play hide and seek with her victims in her early days, as if she was a little girl. If she found them, they were dead. If she didn't, she let them get away. Most of her victims from back then were children, little boys younger than her. But she'd got slightly more high profile since then, it seemed. She didn't appear to have any ultimate plan, but Giles didn't think the girl just wanted something to brag about. She had killed two Slayers in her lifetime. Only two people had ever managed to do that – Spike and the Master. Giles already knew she was bad news, but now he knew that she was _really _bad news. He wondered whether Andrew would make it out alive. He wasn't too worried about Spike or Drusilla, really, but Andrew was merely a human and nobody could guarantee that Spike would keep looking after him until the bitter end. It was rather unlikely; he was far more concerned by Drusilla. Not that she needed quite as much looking after; she wasn't fully human, after all. But he was Spike and he liked to protect people he cared about, even when it was he who needed protecting, rather than them. But since Giles didn't really care about Spike, he wasn't particularly focused on that. He knew – or thought he did, but at any rate, he was right – that Maya only wanted to get to Buffy. To kill her like she'd killed those other Slayers. Giles thought she could prevail. She had defeated the First Evil, why would she have so much trouble with a little girl? But this was a little girl who seemed even more powerful than Willow. And that was always bad news…

…

Andrew hadn't stopped complaining for hours. They'd been walking ever since that hand thing had attacked them in the abandoned building. It was broad daylight, but Spike and Drusilla had adapted to keeping in the shadows at all times. Andrew wanted to go home. Even if home only meant his own dimension or his own time. He wasn't sure he liked this place all that well.

"Guys, can we have another break? I'm getting hungry," He spoke up, breaking the silence that had come over them like a shroud.

Spike made a low rumble in his chest, the beginnings of a growl. But then he stopped himself and took a deep breath.

"Andrew, for the last time, we can't stop! We hadve to find this thing and try to stay away from the bloody hand!"

"No, Spike. He's right. We should have something to eat," Drusilla said.

"Really? Because you know what I fancy? I'm thinking blood of a geek sounds pretty good right now…"

"Hey!" Andrew protested.

Spike sniggered. "Just joking. I doubt you'd taste all that good. So, where are we supposed to go then?"

"The butchers shop! I can get some blood for you two and some meat for me!" Andrew said, trying his best to be at least somewhat helpful. "I have to get it, because, like, you can't go in the sun…"

"Dru can. She's only half now," Spike pointed out. "But we'd prefer you go. I'd rather not have to listen to you babble while I'm alone with you,"

Andrew ignored the obvious insults and walked off. He attracted a few stange glances, but not much, as he walked into the daylight.

…

"Thought he'd never leave," Spike said.

"He could be in danger," Drusilla said.

"Oh, come on. He's not in danger, Dru." But Spike had a feeling, however small, that maybe the was right. He dismissed it as nothing. The hand and whatever it belonged to probably didn't want Andrew. "Right. So, where should we start looking for this little thing then?"

…

Maya skipped along the road, humming as she went what was pretty much her theme song. Her little pet was out wreaking havoc and no one had any idea. It was funny, but she really hoped those three would hurry up. They were taking forever right now. Was it really so hard to work out? She smiled. If it was hard for them now, what would they be like later?

…

Drusilla couldn't see. It was like trying to see the Slayer. It was dark, everywhere was like being blind. She couldn't see the girl. It worried her.

"Spike?" She asked.

"Hm?"

"How should we look for this?" She wondered. She wasn't even entirely sure if she was speaking to Spike or to herself.

"I honestly don't have a clue," Spike admitted. He sighed and leaned back against the wall. "I wish I had a fag right now,"

"Spike!" Drusilla admonished.

"What? I can't help it, I'm addicted to the bloody nicotine!"

Drusilla scowled and pressed her finger to her lips. "Be quiet!" She whispered. "It might find us and what then?"

Spike didn't answer. That hand was bad enough. If the whole beast found them that would probably be the end of them.

"Well, wherever the hell it is, she won't have made it easy for us, even if this is the first level," Spike's hands reached into his pocket as he spoke and he was increasingly annoyed to find that there was no lighter and no cigarettes.

…

Andrew was just about to enter the butchers shop when he felt something cold touch his back. He turned, not sure what to expect. His didn't expect to turn around to face an eye as large as his whole face.

…

Two hours later, Spike and Drusilla still hadn't found anything and they were very hungry and Spike very much wanted some cigarettes.

"Where the bloody hell is Andrew? He was supposed to be getting us some blood. If he doesn't get here soon, I might eat someone. I don't think I care about being driven mad by remorse, I'm starving!" Spike complained.

"Shh!" Drusilla scolded. "They can hear you!"

Spike didn't inquire as to who 'they' were, but he did try to be a little quieter.

"I can't think why getting blood would take so long… oh,"

"What does 'oh' mean?" Drusilla asked.

"It means I just realised why Andrew isn't here. It means he's in danger. There can't be any other reason he's taken so long! If he'd got sidetracked by something, he might've taken one hour or so, but two hours is ridiculous!"

Drusilla sighed. He was probably quite right. She looked up to the sky and saw that the sun had gone down and the moon and the stars were out. She stared up at them, entranced. A single tear escaped her gently closed eyes, remembering things from long ago in her past. But then she thought of something and slowly opened her eyes, looking back to the ground.

"The sun was only up a few hours ago. Why has it set?"

Spike have her a funny look before he saw what she meant.

"I didn't even see it on the horizon," he said. They looked at each other, their gazes revealing more fear than either would have dared show another.

* * *

><p>It's been a month since the last update according to my profile... Exactly a month. And I thought this was a reasonably quick update...<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**_Remember, Remember the Fifth of November_**

_Chapter Nine_

Andrew fought hard to stop himself from whimpering or crying out as he was dragged along the rough gravel path. He wanted to call for Spike, but he doubted that he would be heard, even with Spike's vampiric sense of hearing. If only Andrew were a vamypre, then he'd be able to fight off his captor… Or maybe not. The man that was pulling him along was clad all in black, wearing a long dark cloak that obscured his face. He looked like one of the ring wraiths from the Lord of the Rings, or a Dementor from Harry Potter. He was small – at least, small compared to the thing the hand must come from. Really, he was six foot five-ish. Almost a foot taller than Andrew, but Spike could deal with it. He thought so, at least. Very soon, Andrew found that they had come to a suspiciously large sewer, like the ones the vampires had used to get around in Sunnydale. The smell made him want to throw up as he was dragged along but he didn't. He whimpered a lot though and endlessly tried to claw his way back, but he was unable to. The last thing he remembered before being knocked out was a large shadow across the wall and then a ringing in his ears. After that, he fainted so fast he didn't even have time to register the back of his head falling against cold steel.

…

Spike was hurrying along the road as fast as he could, no longer needing to keep to the shadows. The sudden setting of the sun unnerved him, but there wasn't much he could do about that. He paused every few minutes, trying to catch Andrew's scent. As far as he could tell, he'd been running away from something or other – his trail kept turning into strange alleys and going back where it had come. Something had clearly been pursuing him, but why? It was something to do with Maya, that was for sure. She might want to distract them, or she might just be bored. Whatever the reason, Spike was going after Andrew. He sighed. This was so annoying. Why couldn't Andrew take care of himself? It would be so much easier if he could; Spike did not like having to go after him and save him again and again…

The trail he followed ended by the entrance of a sewer. Spike couldn't help but give a slight chuckle. It was a good thing Drusilla wasn't here. She'd think this was completely disgusting. Spike tried to imagine Drusilla walking through a sewer and found that he couldn't, which didn't actually surprise him. Spike shrugged and casually crouched down to get onto the ladder. Once he was halfway down, he jumped. He groaned at the loud splash he made when he reached the bottom. The sewers back in Sunnydale had been a lot cleaner, strangely enough. He continued on, trying to find Andrew's scent through the stench.

…

Drusilla sang softly to herself as she strolled through the melancholy cemetery. The graves here were old, mostly, but a few new ones were around. It took Drusilla a surprisingly short amount of time to find the one she was looking for.

Beneath the shade of gnarled old oak tree that had been there for decades before she'd even been born, there was a gravestone bearing the name 'William Pratt'. According to the stone, he had been born in November 1850 and died in May 1880. The dates were no more specific than that, but even without the name and the date, Drusilla would recognize this gravestone immediately, not because of how it looked, but because of how it _felt. _She could sense him. Her Spike. This was his gravestone. But he'd never been buried here before. She'd taken him home and buried him herself, waiting patiently until he woke up to his new life. Okay, perhaps not _patiently. _But Drusilla didn't think she'd been too restless. Spike had ordered this grave to be put here himself, after he'd died. Months after. Drusilla turned around suddenly, convinced that he was here, now. Another him, from another time. What would he think if he saw her? What he immediately see the flush in her cheeks and the warmth of her breath and know that she was part human? Or would he just think she was his Drusilla, from back in the nineteenth century? She didn't know.

…

Spike was beginning to think he'd followed the trail wrong when he heard small whimpers coming from a place nearby. He started running, splashing up the water – and whatever else – in his path. The strong scent of blood stopped him dead. What had happened to him?

"Spike! So glad you could join us!" The voice was deep and booming, so low you could feel it in your bones more than you could hear it. Spike turned around, unsure of what he'd see. The thing that stood behind him was so still it seemed a statue, but there was no mistaking those hands. It was the thing that had attacked Spike earlier. Except this time, it had its whole body with it. "We have what you're looking for,"

Spike raised an eyebrow, looking at the thing suspiciously. "Right? And what'd that be, then?"

"The key,"

Now Spike was thoroughly confused. "Look mate. I came for a silly little boy who should be looking after himself; I don't have a clue what 'key' you're talking about!"

He tried to walk past, but the thing blocked his way. Spike waited, but it did not move a muscle. "You gonna let me pass?" The thing clenched its hands into tight fists and swung at Spike. He barely managed to get out of the way in time. "I take that as a no then," He dug around in his pockets, hoping he had something to use as a weapon. There were two stakes, but Spike doubted they would be of any use right now. Next to them was a knife. It was pretty small, but it would have to do. The next time the thing tried to attack, he leaped out of the way and stabbed it in its arm. The skin dissolved into smoke as though there'd never been anything there and when the knife was taken out, it reformed. That wasn't good. How was Spike supposed to kill this thing if he couldn't even injure it?

…

Drusilla was heading back to the place where she and Spike had said they'd meet each other after he got Andrew back, only to find that Spike was nowhere to be seen. She hoped he wouldn't be gone for too long, but she wondered if he was in trouble. It couldn't be too hard to get Andrew back, could it?

…

Dawn ate her breakfast at the table alone. Even Xander missed Spike, she was sure of it. Although he definitely didn't miss his company, she thought he missed patrolling with him. They'd been doing that a lot lately. Dawn had been so glad that they were finally getting along, at least a bit… He'd only been gone for a few days, but it felt like so much longer. Maybe it was because they all secretly thought he'd never come back. It was like that time he'd died closing the Hellmouth eight years ago. Buffy didn't seem to have accepted the fact that he was dead, or maybe she just really hadn't cared an ounce for him after all.

…

Spike was really, really annoyed, but right now that was taking a backseat to the pain. He'd almost entirely forgotten the hunger. Almost. This thing was too big for him to fight off alone, especially since he couldn't even hurt it a little bit. He thought he might have lost some teeth, but couldn't tell for all the blood in his mouth. But he wasn't going to leave. Wasn't like there was much of a place where he could go anyway. They couldn't leave until they found what Maya had sent them to find, whatever that might be. And okay, maybe they didn't need Andrew to do that, but it was probably a good idea to help him. And it wasn't like Spike could really get away from this thing, even if he did try. But at least he wasn't dead yet, like a lot of people would be. And he thought he might have got one or two hits in, but maybe not. It was a bit hard to tell really. Bloody hell, this thing was harder to fight than _Illyria _and that was saying something.

He managed to move just in time to avoid another hit. This thing was faster than it looked, although he guessed that must all be magic, like how its limbs could dissolve into thin air or detach from its body. If only Red was here right now, she'd probably be able to kill this thing, or even the Slayer. She was the Slayer, after all, although these days he couldn't call her that. Not when there were so many of them.

"Spike! Get out of there!" Spike fought back the urge to turn to answer the voice, instead keeping his eyes on the beast of a thing that was trying to kill him.

"Dru, I can't go anywhere!" He called back, trying unsuccessfully to stab the monster.

Once again, the flesh that had previously appeared solid dissolved before his eyes. Drusilla looked at the monster, really looked into its eyes. A distant and dreamy look appeared in her own eyes and Spike knew what she was trying to do. And to his surprise, it actually worked. But he didn't want to leave.

"I'm going to get Andrew," he said and ran over to the place where he'd heard the sounds Andrew had been making. A short while later, he heard light splashing sounds that were steadily getting even fainter. Drusilla had left and he was on his own. He ran faster, ignoring the pain in his legs. But when he saw Andrew, smelt him, his hunger came back full force. The little guy was lying on the floor, in amongst all the muck. He was chained to the wall and had several wounds; though they were nothing severe, the scent of blood was enticing to Spike and he couldn't help but want to bite him right then. But he didn't.

"Know where the key is?" He asked, gesturing to the shackles.

"Spike! You're here!" Andrew said, looking up. "Um… Well, a guard took them, but he went that way," He pointed in the opposite direction from where Spike had come.

"Right," Spike said, heading off to go find this guard Andrew had mentioned. He hoped this guard was human actually. He really was starving. He wouldn't ordinarily be this hungry, even after a couple of days worth of not eating. Must be this place, messing with his mind.

It didn't take long to find the guard. He was leaning against a wall, clad in a black cloak and over six feet tall. The ring of keys at his belt was easily visible. As Spike approached, he still seemed relaxed, lighting a cigarette and lifting it to his lips. Obviously he didn't think Spike seemed like much of a threat.

"What do you want?" He asked in a deep, raspy voice.

"Keys," Spike said, kicking the man in the face and catching him off guard, knocking him to the ground. He dropped the cigarette and his hood fell back, which allowed Spike a reasonably clear view of his face. He was quite surprised; clearly this guy didn't know too much about vampires. Just as he was about to get up, Spike reached down and broke his neck. He stopped moving immediately. Spike took the keys from the belt and wondered if the blood was worth losing those extra few seconds… He decided that it probably would be. He knew he'd regret the decision later, but damn it, he was so hungry. He pulled the dead man up and savagely bit down on his throat. Even though his heart had stopped beating, the blood flowed quickly into his mouth. He drank and drank, draining the body in seconds and then letting it fall to the floor. He felt pleasantly full; better than he ever felt on pig's blood. And the taste was far superior… After that, he headed back to Andrew, the keys rattling in his hand. Andrew seemed slightly startled by his appearance and he realised that he must still have a little blood on his mouth. He wiped it away with his coat sleeve and knelt down to face Andrew.

"Got the keys," He said, holding them up.

"The guard, what did…? Did you, like, you know… kill him?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah. Why's that?" Spike asked.

"It's just… You shouldn't be, you know. The last time you were killing people, you went insane from guilt. It's wrong. I felt terrible after I killed Jonathon. So, yeah… You really shouldn't have done that," Andrew said, holding out his arms.

There were only three keys on the ring, so it took a reasonably short while to find the right one. "Shouldn't I have? No. I shouldn't have. I'm stupid. If Buffy and Dawn were here…,"

Andrew got to his feet, trying to be as threatening as he could when he was a few inches shorter and a hell of a lot weaker than Spike. "But they're not here and you can't rely on them to help you decide wrong from right. That is something only you should decide. If you just go around killing people…"

Spike didn't say a word. He walked back to the place where he'd left the guard, hoping there'd be a way out. There must be one somewhere. Andrew, unable to come up with any other decision, followed after him.

* * *

><p>This chapter got up here pretty quick. It's only been a couple of weeks since I last updated, although I was aiming for a week... But this chapter is longer, so there. This is getting a bit more interesting now. Hope anyone reading thinks so too. I'm not too sure if Spike would actually act like this, but I don't think I got him too bad. I'll just blame Maya, because she is very evil.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**_Remember, Remember, The Fifth of November_**

_Chapter Ten_

If it has been a while since I last updated, as usual I sincerely apologise. I really should write more. I'm happier if I write, so I don't know why I do less writing lately.

* * *

><p>Drusilla was waiting for them when they emerged from the sewer. She was looking very annoyed with the both of them, her arms folded across her chest.<p>

"You ate him," She said. She was clearly speaking to Spike, but he didn't say a word. He just looked away from her.

"I don't think he wants to talk about it," Andrew said.

Drusilla sighed. "We should go somewhere soon. This thing we need to find, we'd better hurry up if we're going to find it,"

"Actually," Came a small, high voice. "You've already found it,"

"What are you on about?" Spike demanded, turning around. Maya stood opposite them, wearing a red coat.

"You've found the way to the next level. It's on that key ring there," She said, pointing to the ring of keys Spike still held in his hand. He looked at her, confused.

"The key? The key for the chains…"

"No, silly. There are three keys on that ring. One of them will take you to the next level. All you've got to do is open that door," She pointed behind them, to a door that looked very out of place with everything that surrounded it. It was made of metal, but it was dull and grimy. It seemed more like something from the twentieth or twenty-first century than the nineteenth. The lock, however, seemed the exact opposite. It looked like the kind of lock you'd expect to find on the door of an old church.

"That's all we've got to do? Open a door?" Spike asked. "'Cause if you ask me, that sounds pretty easy,"

"It _is _easy. This is the first level after all. Like I said, it gets harder as it goes along," Maya started to walk away, but then turned and smiled at them. "See you later," she said, and with that, she disappeared. Literally, without a trace. Andrew was staring on in awe, but Spike was just annoyed. Witches could be so lazy. He held up the keys and was once again startled by how easy this was. The key which fit was obvious just by looking at it.

"You two coming?" He asked. Drusilla and Andrew walked over to him, Drusilla looking solemn, Andrew looking nervous. Spike turned the key in the lock, and opened the door.

…

Willow was once more trying to find Spike, Drusilla and Andrew, but this search was no more fruitful than all her previous ones.

"I don't see why you don't just give up," Kennedy said from her place beside her. "I mean, it seems pretty obvious to me that they're not coming back,"

Willow turned to her girlfriend with an annoyed look on her face. "No. I _have _to be able to get them back. They _will _come back. I know it,"

"I don't see why you care so much anyway. It's not like it's Dawn, or Xander or Buffy. It's just two vampires and a nerd,"

"Kennedy!" Willow said fiercely. "I don't want to argue with you. Spike's a friend, okay? Now just let me try!"

Kennedy kept quiet.

…

As the three of them stepped through the door, they were sucked into a whirling vortex. Andrew had always thought that being able to travel through time and space would be amazing, but as it turned out, this was horrible. He couldn't control the flailing of his limbs as he fell quickly towards their destination. He looked over at Spike and Drusilla, who seemed to have a remarkably different attitude about this than Andrew himself did. Spike seemed only vaguely scared and mostly just… bored. Drusilla was acting even stranger, laughing her head off while strands of her chocolate coloured hair swirled about her. She was actually having the time of her life and while Andrew very much envied that, he also needed to think of other things. Like trying not to damage his voice with all the screaming. Not that it mattered, he wasn't a singer or anything…

Suddenly the ground rushed up to meet them and Andrew felt his body smash into hard concrete. Tears welled at his eyes in response to the pain. He felt like every bone in his body had just shattered. He unsuccessfully attempted to keep back his cries of pain.

"Andrew?" It was Spike. He was looking at Andrew with a concerned look on his handsome face.

Andrew wanted to speak, to say that he was okay, but the only sound that escaped his mouth sounded somewhat like the bleat of a sheep. Suddenly Spike growled and turned around.

"Not too happy to see me, are you? Don't worry. Not many people would be," That was Maya speaking. Andrew moved his neck to try to see behind Spike and sure enough she was there at the end of the huge room, her little voice carrying so well it had to be either magic or a microphone.

"In case you didn't guess yet, this is the start of the second level. I'm terribly sorry for the rough landing. That wasn't meant to happen," She said, looking at Andrew. Her mouth twisted into a sadistic grin, showing off her white milk teeth. Andrew had no doubt that she had, in fact, meant to cause him pain. It amused her, and of course that was all they were there for, still alive. Her amusement. She began walking over. Andrew felt his heart sink, even though he knew she was coming over to heal him. As soon as she touched him, sharp pain flooded his body and he let out and agonised scream. In the distance, he heard two deep growls. Spike and Drusilla. When Maya was done, she took a single step back and gave him an adorable smile that seemed completely out of place on her. Then she was gone.

"Are you okay?" Spike asked. After a minute to figure out the answer, Andrew nodded.

"I feel great," He said. He wasn't lying. Though the memory of that pain was still fresh in his mind, there was no pain whatsoever in his body now. He felt like he'd be able to run for a thousand miles, though that might be a bit of an exaggeration. "So… what do we do now?"

"Dunno…" Spike said distantly. He was looking around the room. "I know this place…"

"Really? Where is it?" Andrew received no answer to his question, but Spike opened a door that was very much like the one they had walked through to get there and walked through. Not having anywhere else to go, Andrew and Drusilla followed him. They walked into an even larger room. Men and women in white coats were everywhere, as well some people who appeared to be soldiers. And, in cages, were hundreds of demons. Andrew looked at Spike, who had an almost horrified look on his face.

"Shit," He said, his voice barely audible to Andrew's pathetically human ears.

"What is it? Where are we?" Andrew asked, trying to disguise his evident panic, but that simply wasn't possible. If something scared Spike, then it definitely scared him.

"We're in the bloody Initiative, that's where,"


End file.
